Sentidos
by NeSLY
Summary: Los sentidos envolvían al mundo de manera constante. En ocasiones, Sasuke cierra los ojos y analiza todo aquello que Naruto es capaz de provocar, los pro y los contra que evocan pequeños gestos de su ser.


**Título:** Sentidos

**Autora: **Nesly

**Pareja:**Sasuke / Naruto

**Rating: **T.

**Extensión: **Serial. [1/6]

**Género: **Romance.

**Resumen: **Los sentidos envolvían al mundo de manera constante. En ocasiones, Sasuke cierra los ojos y analiza todo aquello que Naruto es capaz de provocar, los pro y los contra que evocan pequeños gestos de su ser. Quiere identificarlo, como algo más, que un simple humano.

**Advertencias:** Es un AU, ubicado en la época de instituto más o menos.

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me encargó de realizar un poco de hipertexto. xD

**Notas de la autora:** I'm back! xD

Lo sé~ ha sido demasiado tiempo que incluso parece hasta una broma de mal gusto. Pero vengo con un propósito en mente y es ponerme al día con todos aquellos fics que he dejado pendiente. ME tomé mi tiempo sabático respecto a este fandom. Creo que por mucho tiempo. xD

Pero las extrañé mucho, toda esta parolata claro, para las que aún me recuerden, que supongo no han de ser mucho. Pero es oficial, voy a ponerme al día con mis fics de Naruto. Que no será todo en un día, pero iré haciéndolo poco a poco. :)

Mientras tanto, he aquí mi nuevo proyecto. Será un fic corto, al estilo 'No me liberes' en el sentido de constará a lo sumo con seis capítulo y no más. Mi escritura ha cambiado un poco, y quiero creer yo, que ha mejorado un poco también *o*

Espero que sea de su agrado esta primera entrega. Y ya saben para las que aún me recuerden (que han de ser extremadamente escazas, si es que las hay xD) estaré colocando una actualización de mis otros fics en lo que va de la semana. Muchas gracias a todas por leer, y como siempre cualquier review es bien recibido. :) Mientras tanto, disfruten de la lectura :)

**Número de palabras en el capítulo:**1759.

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Sentidos**

Olfato

**Primer Sentido**

…

…

…

…

Resulta indefinido ese estar permanente que Sasuke ha decidido llamar: costumbre.

Por que en ocasiones se encuentra tranquilo, leyendo un libro mientras pasa el rato hasta su siguiente clase y nada más re aparece a su alrededor cuando solo la paz llena sus momentos de silencio y nadie más a su alrededor molesta.

Son pequeños instantes de genuina calma que lo hacen creer que lo inverosímil es posible. Y que la paz también se puede hallar dentro de aquel internado que sus padres han decidido es el mejor, y por tanto aquel por el cual todo Uchiha debe pasar.

Después de todo, Itachi se gradúa ese año.

Sasuke por fin estará libre de aquel hermano suyo que marca la constante distinción entre ambos. Sasuke ha aprendido a sobrellevar lo poco que le importa lo que el resto del mundo piense sobre la competencia 'sana' entre ellos. Mientras Itachi y él lleven una relación familiar estable, el resto de personas se pueden ir al carajo.

Así de fácil, así de sencillo.

—¡Sasuke!

El olor fresco a la colonia que está de moda, no es lo primero que percibe en cuanto presiente a Naruto cerca de su cuerpo, sentado en el brazo del sillón donde Sasuke se encuentra tranquilamente sentado.

No, es ese olor molesto a Ramen lo primero que llega a sus fosas nasales e inunda sus sentidos. Ese desagradable olor mezclado entre carnes y fideos que provoca que el menor de los Uchiha arrugue un poco la nariz y cierre el libro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruto?

El sonido de su voz ha sido tenue, sin el intento evidente de ser molesto o irritante. Pero Naruto no parece tomarlo del mismo modo y se ha levantado del sillón, con el entrecejo arrugado y evidentemente molesto.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan arisco, idiota? Solo quería saludarte.

Inusualmente, Sasuke percibe algo diferente cuando Naruto se ha levantado de su posición extremadamente cerca a él, y el no muy escaso cabello rubio se ha movido ante la rapidez de sus actos.

Ha percibido un olor dulzón y exasperante a flores…

Verdaderamente de mal gusto. Y Sasuke ha fruncido el ceño, al mismo tiempo que ha apretado sus puños y dejado el libro completamente de lado, cruzando su pierna de manera elegante y tratando de descifrar alguna otra pista en el cuerpo del idiota de su mejor amigo.

Paradójicamente, Naruto parece ya no estar enojado y únicamente mira de un lado a otro, como si la mirada imperturbable de Sasuke no fuera directo hacía él, a pesar de que sus ojos digan lo contrario. Uzumaki se pone nervioso. Incluso rasca un poco su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora Sasuke?

—Hueles raro…

Si pudiera, Naruto se hubiera sonrojado ante aquel por demás, extraño comentario. Pero a cambio solo ha reído guturalmente. Relajando un poco sus hombros. Y meneando la cabeza discretamente.

—En verdad que a veces dices cosas raras, Sasuke.— Pero la expresión de Sasuke no varía y por algún motivo. Naruto prefiere ignorar aquello. –Te dejo con tu lectura de dos mil páginas. Quedé con Kiba y Sai de ir a jugar un poco de soccer antes de la hora de la escena.

—Como quieras.

Esta vez Sasuke ha cerrado los ojos, levantando un poco los ojos. Fingiendo un desinterés que en verdad no sentía y que evacuaba el aparente momento incómodo. Naruto lo miró por un rato, dudoso de si dejarlo solo podía ser buena idea o no. Pero finalmente solo suspiró, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Uchiha.

—Nos vemos en la cena, Sasuke.

Nunca, de ningún modo podría entender a ese muchacho de mirada oscura que de pronto actuaba de maneras que lo confundían.

…

…

…

…

Sasuke había aprendido a distinguir muchas cosas desde que había conocido a Naruto. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado y su ser entero proclamaba cosas como los impulsos y el escaso o nulo razonamiento ante situaciones extremas como algo que antes no había experimentado y que Naruto le enseñó.

Conocía al eufórico rubio desde el primer año en la escuela media. Sus ojos azules fácilmente distraían a la población femenina. Reduciendo en un número considerable a aquellas muchachitas que por un tiempo parecían fijar, la mayoría, su tiempo en Sasuke.

Entonces las cosas tomaron un rumbo insospechado.

Sasuke se sintió complacido por aquel robo de atención y la amistad, que generalmente surge de maneras extrañas. Sencillamente ocurrió. El tonto de Naruto estaba castigado, él salía de su entrenamiento de kendo, y por algún motivo habían terminado discutiendo y golpeándose.

Luego de varias semanas de castigos simultaneas, habían decidido civilizarse y estrechar las manos. Confianza y amistad que había durado hasta la presente fecha.

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos, aún si encontrar una buena razón por la cual Naruto de pronto despidiera ese olor dulzón y molesto a flores. Primero pensó que se trataría de Ino, aquella muchacha amante de las flores, pero no, la rubia tan solo despedía un olor vago a sándalo.

Luego había pensado en la establecida y tímida amiga de Naruto: Hinata. Pero si bien la muchacha de largo cabello tenía un olor a dulzón. No era a flores precisamente, más bien algo parecido a vainilla.

Las opciones se le acababan, y al mismo tiempo Sasuke desarrollaba un ferviente odio hacía si mismo por pensar en cosas como esas en vez de haber aprovechado su tiempo libre en terminar aquel buen libro que ahora guardaba en el casillero.

Las intenciones de reposar un rato durante la escena se vieron frustradas en cuanto aquella muchacha medianamente alta se paró junto a él y abrió el casillero junto al suyo, guardaba unos cuantos cuadernos, con un lápiz entre la boca mientras hacía el esfuerzo por acomodarlo todo

Las cosas cayeron por su propio peso, la muchacha parecía ahora mirarse en un espejo al fondo de su casillero mientras se recogía el cabello. Y el olor llegó, dulzón y molesto. A flores en un día de verano.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño.

No se equivocaba, era exactamente el mismo que había percibido en Naruto hace un par de horas. Luego de unos segundos, la muchacha cerró el casillero y Sasuke sacudió su cabeza un poco. Estaba perdiendo la razón.

¿Por qué maldito motivo andaba él, oliendo a las personas?

Cerraba su casillero cuando las risas y los pasos apresurados se escucharon y él levanto la mirada curioso al ver a Naruto junto a sus dos amigos, entrando de regreso al edificio principal. Sucios y sudorosos, de seguro por el deporte.

Pero la muchacha hace un rato parada junto a él había emboscado a Naruto, quien ahora reía como estúpido frente a la muchacha de ojos verdes que sostenía un libro de química en las manos.

—Es Sakura Haruno, linda ¿eh?

Kiba se había colocado junto a él, con un además de confianza que lo hizo levantar la ceja y que Inuzuka se sintiera ligeramente intimidado.

—Ya, Sasuke. No seas amargado. ¿No ves que asustas al cachorro?

Sai en cambio había pasado un brazo por encima de sus hombros y Sasuke lo dejó ser, solo para evitarse problemas. Mientras miraba al idiota rubio sonreír y rascar un poco su nuca, parado frente a Sakura a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

—Kiba me contó, que Naruto no llegó a dormir a la habitación ayer~

Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que no dejaba a Sai acercarse tanto. Justo en ese momento el muchacho le había hablado muy cerca del oído en susurro muy bajo, que dudaba incluso que Kiba los hubiera escuchado.

Pero Sasuke ya miraba únicamente a Naruto. Y la expresión molesta en su rostro se había acentuado. Al igual que la sonrisa sardónica en el rostro de Sai y la preocupada en el de Kiba.

—¿Y por qué crees que me importa lo que Naruto haga o deje hacer?

El deje en la voz de Sasuke había sido displicente, con tonadas de amenaza para que abandonaran el tema. Pero Sai, imprudente como siempre solo se había erguido. Y gracias a Dios, alejado un poco.

—Como tu compañero de habitación.— Sai había señalado su propio pecho directamente. Fingiéndose empático y desinteresado. –Es mí deber mantenerte informado sobre los acontecimientos de nuestro entorno coloquial.

—Pues te lo hubieras ahorrado, y tal vez te lo hubiera agradecido en verdad.

Sai no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando Sasuke reanudó el paso directo hacía donde Naruto y Sakura se encontraban. Tanto Sai como Kiba habían abierto los ojos entre sorprendidos y asustados por el andar de Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Sasuke había sido eficaz. Agarrando a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y jalando de él.

—¡O—Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces imbécil? ¡Estoy conversando con Sakura!

—Me importa un comino. Me pediste que te ayudara con Economía y eso voy a hacer. Luego no tengo más tiempo.

—Pero—

Las palabras de Naruto se fueron perdiendo poco a poco entre los pasillos del lugar, mientras una asombrada Sakura, aún con su libro en mano, los observaba alejarse entre insultos y movimientos bruscos por parte de ambos.

Ya varios metros, lo suficientemente lejos, Sasuke pudo dibujar una mínima sonrisa en sus labios. Ya que gracias al esfuerzo físico que Naruto había desarrollado durante las últimas horas, el olor dulzón a flores de verano, había desaparecido.

—¡Oye, tarado! ¡Que me sueltes!

Y solo por esa voz chillona que Naruto había soltado, Sasuke había dejado escapar una pequeña, casi imperceptible risa, que Naruto si captó, y que de inmediato hizo aparecer una sonrisa en sus facciones. Caminando esta vez sin reproches, junto a él. Solo por que ver sonreír a Sasuke, no era algo de todos los días.

…

…

…

…

…

**Fin del Primer Sentido**

…

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
